Blast from the past
by darkjack
Summary: A villain has come back and wants revenge for what inuyasha did to him as a child. Now he wants to challenge inuyasha for revenge and for inuyasha sword. What secret does he have about inuyasha and hs father.
1. The Mysterious DarkJack

This story begins in a green dense fog. Birds flying around ever were. Two dark red eyes appears. "I shall find you inuyasha. And when I do I shall have my revenge. "Kagome your going to be late to school," kagome mom yelled. Kagome running downstairs. "Oh my gosh what time is it" Kagome said while grabbing her lunch. She ran outside and mounted on her bike. On her way to school Kagome was thinking about the feudal era. "It seem just like yesterday that I first met inuyasha. And during these past years Ive discovered that inuyasha had, had a bad childhood experience." Back to the Feudal era. "man what's taking kagome so long to get here" Inuyasha asked thinking to him self. "Lord inuyasha shouldn't you be practicing with the tetsusaiga to get stronger!" Myoga asked. "Not today, today im worrying about nothing" said inuyasha. Sango walks slowly to Mirouku. "Mirouku, ive been worrying about inuyasha lately." "And why is that" Mirouku asked looking worried. "He's been depressed lately and hasn't been training at all." "Ive been noticing it to Sango. Maybe I need to talk to inuyasha alone." Rustle; Rustle (these are the leaves on the tree moving.). "Hmm. Something is not right. It's heading to the north." Sesshomaru thinking. Rin looking at Sesshomaru thinking there's something wrong. "What's wrong Sesshomaru? Are you sick?" "No Rin im fine. Jaken!" "Yes my lord" said Jaken nervous. "Meet me to north and take Rin with you." Said Sesshomaru coldly. Then a blue orb surrounds Sesshomaru ( this is one way how he flies. Its in episode name true master of the great sword, and the woman who loved sesshomaru part 1) and takes off to the north. At night fall Kagome came. She went to Kaede's village and went inside the hut. "WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG!!!" Inuyasha yelled. "I was at school what do you expect." Kagome said back. Sniff sniff (inuyasha picked up a scent.). "Get down" said inuyasha. "Inuyasha come out of the hut if you dare to face me." Said a voice. "That voice" Inuyasha thinking to him self. They all come out. They see a demon with ears like Sesshomaru. " Who are you" yelled Inuyasha. "Its pity you don't remember me Inuyasha" The demon walks out the shadow to show him self. He had black hair and tied it the way inuyasha father did. He had a fluffy tail like Sesshomaru. He had a blue and black Japanese armor on. He also had a sword sheathed on his back. He also had amber eyes. "I am Jack the demon of the northern land." "Wait a minute you mean Jack of the dog tribe." "Yes, I see you starting to remember me. I challenge you to a showdown up the mountain of lost souls. Bring your tetsusaiga with you. See you then." He disappears in a miasma. "Inuyasha do you this Jack demon." Mirouku asked. "Yes. Gather around and I'll tell you the story of how we first met. To Be Continued.

_**How do you like it so far. Stay tune for the next chapter**_


	2. Jacks sword Tetsmaru

This story begins in a green dense fog. Birds flying around ever were. Two dark red eyes appears. "I shall find you inuyasha. And when I do I shall have my revenge. "Kagome your going to be late to school," kagome mom yelled. Kagome running downstairs. "Oh my gosh what time is it" Kagome said while grabbing her lunch. She ran outside and mounted on her bike. On her way to school Kagome was thinking about the feudal era. "It seem just like yesterday that I first met inuyasha. And during these past years Ive discovered that inuyasha had, had a bad childhood experience." Back to the Feudal era. "man what's taking kagome so long to get here" Inuyasha asked thinking to him self. "Lord inuyasha shouldn't you be practicing with the tetsusaiga to get stronger!" Myoga asked. "Not today, today im worrying about nothing" said inuyasha. Sango walks slowly to Mirouku. "Mirouku, ive been worrying about inuyasha lately." "And why is that" Mirouku asked looking worried. "He's been depressed lately and hasn't been training at all." "Ive been noticing it to Sango. Maybe I need to talk to inuyasha alone." Rustle; Rustle (these are the leaves on the tree moving.). "Hmm. Something is not right. It's heading to the north." Sesshomaru thinking. Rin looking at Sesshomaru thinking there's something wrong. "What's wrong Sesshomaru? Are you sick?" "No Rin im fine. Jaken!" "Yes my lord" said Jaken nervous. "Meet me to north and take Rin with you." Said Sesshomaru coldly. Then a blue orb surrounds Sesshomaru ( this is one way how he flies. Its in episode name true master of the great sword, and the woman who loved sesshomaru part 1) and takes off to the north. At night fall Kagome came. She went to Kaede's village and went inside the hut. "WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG!!!" Inuyasha yelled. "I was at school what do you expect." Kagome said back. Sniff sniff (inuyasha picked up a scent.). "Get down" said inuyasha. "Inuyasha come out of the hut if you dare to face me." Said a voice. "That voice" Inuyasha thinking to him self. They all come out. They see a demon with ears like Sesshomaru. " Who are you" yelled Inuyasha. "Its pity you don't remember me Inuyasha" The demon walks out the shadow to show him self. He had black hair and tied it the way inuyasha father did. He had a fluffy tail like Sesshomaru. He had a blue and black Japanese armor on. He also had a sword sheathed on his back. He also had amber eyes. "I am Jack the demon of the northern land." "Wait a minute you mean Jack of the dog tribe." "Yes, I see you starting to remember me. I challenge you to a showdown up the mountain of lost souls. Bring your tetsusaiga with you. See you then." He disappears in a miasma. "Inuyasha do you this Jack demon." Mirouku asked. "Yes. Gather around and I'll tell you the story of how we first met. To Be Continued.

_**How do you like it so far. Stay tune for the next chapter**_


End file.
